Cold November
by Phatz
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 UP!) AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr’s crime family, but what happens when he meet’s a young woman named Marie Xavier?
1. Monday, November 11th

**Title:** Cold November

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr's crime family, but what happens when he meet's a young woman named Marie Xavier?

**Authors Notes:** This is an AU, mutants do not exist. I used most of the X-men characters, but they are all human. Oh and it's a Logan/Marie angst/romance piece. It takes place during one full week in November.

Monday, November 11th 

Logan walked up to the elevator of the hotel, his right hand tucked under the flap of his jacket, gripping his gun. The hit went well enough, two bullets to the forehead. The guy died before he hit the ground. Logan, however, felt terrible for killing him.

He didn't know anything about him, except what the family told him, which, as usual, was nothing except that he needed to be killed. He didn't even know the guy's name. But that shouldn't matter. He's killed many nameless people for the family.

This one was different. After Logan killed him, he noticed a picture on the table. It was the guy with his family. He must have brought it with him. He had three kids, two sons and a daughter. The eldest was ten years old at most. He had a wife. Just then, Logan realized he had no idea why he took those kids father away. He felt terrible.

He was a heartless killer. He shouldn't be thinking about this shit. The elevator opened up, and he stepped inside. Great, he thought to himself. A Nun. He didn't need this.

"Hello. My name is Sister Mary Theresa. What is your name?"

"Logan."

"Logan. That is a lovely name. What floor do you need?"

"First." Logan grumbled.

"Why that is my floor as well."

'Like I give a shit' Logan thought. He didn't think he could stand thirty floors with this Nun. She seemed like the type of person to never shut up.

"So why are you staying at the hotel? I am here visiting the church on Thirty-second Street. I might be transferred there. It's lovely. The architecture is beautiful, and the minister and other Nun's are very friendly. It also seems to have quite the regular church going crowd. So why are you here? Business or pleasure?"

Logan wanted to say neither, but he managed a quiet "Business."

"Well what is your job? I am a Nun, even though I don't consider it a job. It's a calling. I love it."

"I work for the family." He was right. She wouldn't shut up.

"Your family? Do you like it?"

"It's work."

"Well why are you working for your family then? You should look for God to give you a sign, maybe you were not meant to work for your family. God gave me the sign to become a Nun when I was little. I was in my parents' car in the parking lot of a gas station. A station wagon full of Nuns pulled up, and they went into the store and bought gum. On their way out, they all smiled at me while they blew huge bubbles with the gum. I knew right then that God wanted me to devote my life to the church." She smiled sweetly at Logan. He looked like such a nice man. It was a shame he didn't like his job. His father probably forced him to work for his family's company. It happened all the time.

Logan shifted his feet, and looked at the floor number. Twenty. He ran his hand through his jet-black hair. Christ, he thought. Would the damn elevator hurry up?

"You should tell your father you don't like working for your family business."

Sister Mary said, interrupting his thoughts.

Logan almost laughed out loud. Tell Eric Lenscherr he wanted to quit? Only if he didn't give two shit's about living anymore. "I can't. Once you're in, you're in. I know too much."

"Oh, like business secrets? Surely your father knows you would keep those to yourself. You are a good man. Your fath…"

"How do you know that?" Logan cut her off, his dark hazel eyes piercing hers.

"Know what?"

"That I am a good man. You know nothing about me."

"I can tell. You seem like a proud, honest man."

She was serious. He couldn't believe it. Him, a good honest man? He was a cold-blooded killer. A killer who didn't give a shit about anybody but himself.  "You know what lady? You know shit about me."

Logan hit the stop button on the elevator, and flew out of the doors as they were just opening. He couldn't take being near that Nun any longer. She was irritating and, worse of all sympathetic and compassionate towards him. Something he sure as hell did not deserve. 

Logan waited for the next elevator, fiddling with his gun. When the door opened, he saw a priest inside. "Damn church people." Logan grumbled as he turned on his heel, and headed toward the staircase.

When Logan finally exited the hotel, he looked up into the night sky, and cracked his neck. The cool November breeze chilling his bones. Checking his watch, he realized it was late. Foregoing going to a bar to get hammered, he called Eric and told him the hit was a success, lit up a Cuban cigar, and headed home.

Logan walked the deserted streets, alone with his thoughts. God, how he loathed himself. He never quite enjoyed what he did, but he sure as hell never felt this bad about it before. He hated that he killed people, and he hated the fact that he hated it. He shouldn't. He was damn good at it, and it was the only damn thing he knew how to do.

In fact, the family and killing was _all_ he knew. He woke up in a hospital in Alberta, Canada four years ago with no memory of who or what he was. The doctors said he was a John Doe; a person brought him into the emergency room and just left him there. Logan had a skull fracture, and swelling to the brain. He was lucky he survived. 

The doctors didn't know what to tell him. No one in the area had reported a missing person with his description, and he had no forms of identification on him. It was like he never existed.

He didn't even know his damn name. They one nurse stated that he looked like a 'Logan', and he just used that. He picked a Last name out of his ass. Howlett. So on a cold November day four years ago, Logan Howlett was born.

He tried for a few months getting a job, finding a place to stay. He wanted to build a life. Logan quickly found out that was hard when you didn't officially exist. Most places turned him down, and the only 'real' work he managed to get were a few odd jobs at places that paid him under the table. But they paid him poorly.

Logan was homeless, living day to day on the little work he did get, until he stumbled upon a bar fight. Apparently it was an illegal underground bar fight circuit that moved from bar to bar, never staying in the same place more than one night. Deciding to give it a shot, he could always use the money, Logan entered. And won. He discovered he was pretty damn good at fighting. He must have had some sort of training or experience before his accident.

Because he was good at it and it paid fairly well, Logan followed the fight circuit for four months. He managed to save enough money to by a camper, and he lived out of it. He wasn't the poster child for a successful life, but considering he woke up in a Canadian hospital seven months ago with no memory or identity, he was doing ok.

Since the fight circuit sometimes ventured into the United States, Logan found himself at a sleazy bar in the heart of Brooklyn, New York, kicking ass as usual. After the fights, he grabbed his winnings and headed out the door, when an older man stopped him. That was when he met Eric Lenscherr.

Eric had a proposition for him. He wanted Logan in his crime family. Eric needed strong, violent people. He also needed loyal people. And Eric did not hide the fact while during Logan's brief stay in New York, he had uncovered that Logan had no memory, or life, until roughly seven months ago. Eric figured he would be getting a person with a clean slate. Nothing tying him down, and no loyalties. Logan agreed, and became the main hit man for Eric's crime family. 

Logan stood in front of his apartment complex, ending his little trip down memory lane. He flicked the stub of his cigar out into the street. Jesus Christ he was pathetic. He had no life four years ago, and the little bit of a life he managed to forge for himself since then, he was suddenly loathing.

He entered his bare apartment, and crashed on his bed. Even though he was tired, he had a night of restless sleep.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Tuesday, November 12th

**Title:** Cold November

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr's crime family, but what happens when he meet's a young woman named Marie Xavier?

**Authors Notes:** Logan meets Marie. Oh, and for those of you not familiar with the comics, Emma Frost is a telepath who can turn her skin into diamonds. I think she's a bitch, so I made her the hooker. And you may also notice that some of the X-men I use are _slightly_ out of character, but it's AU so… whatever.

_~Thoughts ~: _are, you guessed it, thoughts.__

Tuesday, November 12th 

"Logan, I got a job for you." Eric Lenscherr said from his position at the head of the table, a small smile appearing on his elderly cultured face, his white hair combed neatly back.

Logan sat unmoving at his traditional seat at the table, waiting for Eric to assign him yet another hit. He was getting too many for his own liking lately. Although Eric was by no terms a forgiving man; if you crossed him, you died; he never really ordered hits as often as he was doing now.

Logan glanced around the table, looking at the people seated with him. All of the main members of the family were there. And Logan really didn't like any of them.

There was Pitor Rasputin, also known as 'Colossus'. He is the family muscle, He was born and raised in Russia, and his accent was actually quite non-existent, which surprised the hell out of Logan the first time he spoke. He was also fairly quiet, and Logan managed to get along with him just fine. In fact, he was probably the closest thing Logan had to a friend.

St. John was an expert at demolitions and explosives. That's why he went by the codename 'Pyro'. He was also a loudmouth and show off. He was kind of young too, and he didn't really bug Logan. Too much.

Bobby Drake was the family's negotiator. Eric needed a Senator bought? Bobby was your man. He was cool and reserved, and could talk his way into or out of any situation, which is why he earned the codename 'Iceman'. He also spent a lot of his free time with St. John. Logan wondered if there was more between them than friendship but he never commented. It was none of his damn business.

Raven Darkholmme was Eric's right hand man, or woman in this case. She chose her own codename, 'Mystique', and no one really knows why. Not that Logan cared. He hated the bitch. She always had this aura of superiority around her, just because she was bagging Eric. Logan would love nothing more than to put a bullet into her brain. 

Then there was Victor Creed, also known as Sabertooth. He was the family's other hit man. Logan didn't like Victor at all. He was crazy, and really enjoyed killing people with his knives, and spat out Bible passages while he did it. 

Then there was Logan himself. He also went by the codename 'Wolverine', and was the family's main hit man.

"Yeah, what is it?" Logan grabbed a Cuban cigar from his pocket, stuck it in his mouth and lit it up. He carried his customary 'I don't give a shit' attitude, but he was still reeling from his hit and encounter from yesterday.  Add to the fact that he barely slept at all last night; he was really feeling like shit.

"I need you to kill this hooker." Eric slid a photo across the oak table to Logan. "Her name is Emma Frost. Her street name is the White Queen."

Logan looked at the photo. She wasn't that bad looking. "Any particular reason I'm killing her? Or is it a 'need to know' kinda thing."

"She hasn't been giving us our cut of her profits. I do not appreciate that."

"I can imagine." Logan knew how much Eric valued money, and how angry he became when he found out someone was cheating him. He did not like to be crossed. "Where she usually work?"

"She works on the corner of 7th street and Broad Street."

Logan looked at the photo again. He didn't want to kill her. Hell, he didn't want to kill anybody anymore. "Maybe you should let Vic handle this one. It's pretty fuckin' simple for me isn't it? This is beneath me."

"Fuck you Logan." Victor quipped, grinning broadly. His yellow stained teeth repulsive to Logan. "Although I wouldn't mind killing the broad."

"Of course you wouldn't." Raven said, rolling her eyes. She hated Victor. In fact, she pretty much hated everybody.

"Look you little bitch, I didn't say-"

"Enough!" Eric shouted, ending Victor and Raven's little squabble. He was getting quite tired of Victor's constantly picking fights and arguing with everybody. "You begin to try my patience Victor. You do not want to do that."

Victor bowed his head in defeat, and let out a barely audible "Sorry."

Eric turned his attention back to Logan. "Now about the little matter with the prostitute - I told you to do it Logan. Not Victor. I do believe you do not want to question my judgment, and you better not do so ever again." Eric said seriously.

"Whatever." Logan stood up and rolled his neck, loosening his shoulders. Grabbing his gun, which he had placed on the table, he left for his new assignment, although all he could really think about was how much he didn't want to do it.

~~~~~

"She's not working tonight?" Logan asked the hooker standing next to his driver's side door.

She shook her head. "No. But I can give you what you need." She flashed Logan a smile. She had several teeth missing.

"I'm not interested. I want the White Queen."

"Well she isn't hookin' tonight."

Logan scowled. This hooker was really beginning to piss him off. And he's not a nice guy when he's pissed off, not that he is normally. "We she be here tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But you sure there is nothing I can give ya?" 

"Yeah. I'm pretty fuckin' sure."

Not convinced, she leaned into Logan's window and rubbed her hand along his inner thigh. "Sure?"

It took all of Logan's strength not to hit the woman in the face. She was really annoying him, and now she was touching him. Logan didn't trust anybody, and he valued his personal space more than anything. And she just invaded it. "Get the fuck off me!" Logan shoved her off him, and she landed on the sidewalk with a thud.

"I'll be back tomorrow. And you better **not** be here." Logan slammed on the gas pedal, and left the hooker in a cloud of dust. Great. It was just what he needed. The White Queen wasn't working. Now he had to kill her tomorrow, and have more time to berate himself for killing her in the first place. He was really starting to loathe that he somehow grew a conscience. 

Logan pulled into the parking lot of his favorite bar, deciding, like usual, to get drunk off his ass. He wanted to forget who he was, what he was, even if it was for only one night.

He stepping into the bar, the smells of smoke and cheap whiskey assaulting his nostrils like an invading army. Not even bothering to look around, Logan walked swiftly to the bar and sat on an open stool.

"What's your poison?" The bartender asked. He was an old fellow, with shaggy white and gray hair, and a black mustache that stood out on his face full of wrinkles.

"Whiskey." Logan pulled out his ever-present Cuban cigar, and lit it up. "Leave the bottle." He said, a puff of smoke wafting out of his mouth.

"You're funeral." The bartender quipped, and left Logan alone.

He chugged back a couple of shot's, as time slipped by him unnoticed. He still couldn't quite figure out how in a span of one day, he went from being the best at what he did, to hating himself. It wasn't like he _enjoyed_ killing people, but he sure as hell didn't hate it, or himself for doing it. Seeing that man's family photo yesterday after he killed him made something inside him change. Or come to the surface. He really didn't know which.

Logan was absently digging into the wood of the countertop with his fingernail when a voice broke his semi-drunken daze.

"Is this seat taken?" 

Logan turned his head and focused on the source of the voice. It was a woman, around the age of twenty-three, if he guessed correctly. She had long, flowing brown hair with two white streaks in the front. It appeared to be as soft as silk. She had smooth, creamy skin and full lush lips, and curves in all the right places. And her legs. They seemed to go on for miles. She was beautiful. But Logan really noticed, and was mesmerized; by her deep, dark brown eyes. Eyes he could stare at forever.

"Excuse me sir? Is this seat taken?" She repeated.

Logan snapped out of his haze. "What? Oh, no it's not."

She sat down next to Logan, brushing loose strands of hair behind her ear. She ordered her drink, and Logan could not stop staring at her. He noticed every little thing she did. They way she tapped her fingernail lightly on the wooden countertop. They way she lightly wetted her lips before she took a sip of her drink. The way she craned her neck to the side, in an effort to loosen her muscles. He could not remember ever being this… infatuated with a woman before.

Before he even knew it, he spoke. "What's your name? I'm Logan."

She turned her head and smiled. "Marie. Marie Xavier."

"Marie… that's a nice name." Logan internally scolded himself. What the hell was he doing? He didn't talk to people.

"Thank you. I'm named after my mother." Marie gave Logan a small smile, and looked him over. He was ruggedly handsome, with black hair that was ruffled on top of his head, and long sideburns that went straight down to the beginning of his jaw. He was also very muscular, Marie could see the definition of his muscles through he tight black t-shirt. And he was tall. About 6'2", if she guessed correctly, and Marie liked tall men, even if at 5'4" she was rather short herself. But she fell in love with his eyes. A beautiful hazel color, and you could read almost every emotion he had in them. Right now, they looked haunted. "Bad day at work?"

"What?"

"Did you have a bad day at work? You look a little… sad."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Logan, who up to this point was trying very hard not to look at Marie directly, gazed into her deep brown eyes. And saw nothing but concern. Concern? Why the hell should she be concerned for him? "Yeah, I do mind." He said gruffly.

"Ok. Sorry." Marie turned back to her drink. What was she thinking? Of course he doesn't want to tell her what's wrong. He doesn't even _know_ her. He's just here to forget whatever it is that is troubling him, like lots of people at bars. "I'll go. Sorry I bugged you."

Marie began to stand up, and surprising himself and her, Logan grabbed her arm. She turned wide, shocked eyes towards him, but she didn't seem scared just… surprised.

"You don't have to go. I'm sorry. I'm being an ass." Logan replied quietly, and Marie realized it must have been very hard for him to say that.

"Ok." Marie sat back down on the stool, and smoothed out her skirt that had ridden up her thighs. She glanced at Logan, and noticed that he was looking at her legs. He noticed he was caught, and turned his head and blushed. Marie laughed inwardly. Logan did not look like the type of person who got embarrassed - ever. And yet her he was, blushing over the fact at being caught checking her out.

Although, Marie didn't think he was checking her out, not really. She wasn't stupid. She was a very attractive young woman, some even think gorgeous, so she was used to the wandering eyes of a few of the male population when she was around. And those men always, _always, _had lust clouding their eyes, like they just wanted to throw her down and screw her. And it made Marie quite uncomfortable most, if not all of the time. But Logan didn't have lust glazing his eyes. It was like he was admiring her, like someone would admire the beauty of a painting. And it made her stomach tie in knots- in a very positive way.

Logan resumed looking at her, but this time he only stared into her eyes, and she could tell he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. So she supplied them for him. "So what do you do for a living Logan?"

Logan suddenly stiffened at the question, not knowing how to answer her_. ~Shit. What the hell do I tell her? I kill people for a living? She'll be outta here quicker than I can down a shot of whiskey. ~_

"Logan?"

Suddenly remembering this gorgeous, sweet woman was talking to him, Logan responded. "I'm a… private contractor." 

"Really? Anything specific?"

"I fix things. Roofs and other stuff, but mostly roofs."

Marie looked at his chest. She could tell all that working outdoors really did him wonders. "Sounds nice, working for yourself."

"I guess. What do you do?" Logan was shocked that blurted out of his mouth. Even more shocked that he actually wanted to _know_.

"Oh, I don't have a job. Not really. I go to college, although I'm taking next semester off to help my dad with his campaign. You know, 'real work experience' and all that. I volunteer at a local animal hospital, when I have the time."

"You're fathers' campaign?" 

"Oh yeah. My father is Senator Charles Xavier. His term is ending, and he is looking to be re-elected, although the election is not until next November, he's already starting it, you know? And he asked if I wanted to help, so I'm taking the spring semester off and I'm going to help him through the summer."

Her father was Charles Xavier? That name sounded really familiar to Logan, but not because of any Senator. Stuff. He couldn't quiet place it.

"Yeah, so that's pretty much my 'job'. College, and now this."

Marie talking about college made Logan wonder if he went. Probably not. He was dumb as a brick. "How old are you Marie?"

Marie blushed. She briefly thought about lying to him. He appeared a quiet a few years older than her, and didn't know how he felt about big age gaps. And she really liked him. "Twenty-two. I'll be twenty-three in about two months." She decided to tell him the truth.

Bingo. He was right on the money about her age.

"How old are you?"

Logan blanched. What the hell was he thinking, talking to her? Sure he _wanted_ too, just because she is the only person with seemed to actually give a damn about him, _ever_. Hell, even that Nun really didn't care or was concerned about _him_ personally. Just his situation. And because he got so caught up in the endless depths of Marie's eyes, and her concern, he just started talking. And now, she wants to know stuff about him. And he doesn't even know anything about himself, except shit she should _never_ hear. He should end this conversation right now, and get the hell outta here before he ruins her life.

He didn't listen to himself. "Thirty-three."

She gave him a soft smile. He was obviously not weird out about being ten years older than her. "I kinda thought you were older."

~What the hell is that? Is she- yeah, she's teasing me. No one teases me. And God, I like it. ~

Marie's smile widened ten fold. He actually looked like he enjoyed that. He looked, happy. And when she sat down next to him, he looked so sad and tortured. But she got him to smile. She couldn't have been happier. "Hey Logan, I-"

"A problem with my boss." Logan blurted out, cutting her off.

"What?"

"I had a problem with my boss. That's why I'm here."

"Oh." My God. It looked like that telling her that took everything out of him. "I… I thought you were a private contractor? You know, working for yourself."

~Shit. Way to go idiot. She's a lot smarter than you, and she's already picked up on your lame ass lies. Shit. ~

"Logan?"

"Uh, I do work for myself, but I do answer to somebody. I'm kinda like a freelance contractor. This guy, he gets work for me, and I do it. The way I want. And I give him some of the money. So in that sense, I do work for myself." He didn't completely lie to Marie. Eric did give him jobs, and he did do them anyway he wanted too. As long as it got done.

"So what happened with him?"

"He, uh gave me this job I didn't want. Told him as much, and he threatened to end my lively hood if I didn't do it."

"Couldn't you just go to someone else?"

"No, I'm kinda stuck with him."

Marie had no idea what he meant by being 'stuck' with his boss, but she didn't ask. If he wanted her to know, he would have told her. Besides, she was surprised he had told her this much. "Oh. Ok."

"So why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you here? I mean, I figure your not here to meet guys, and it is late on a Tuesday, and this kinda place looks… well it doesn't look like the kinda place a woman like you would frequent."

"What do mean but that? What kind of woman am I?"

She didn't sound offended by what he said, which surprised him. She just sounded curious.

"Well the people who come here… they usually ain't too nice, or are alcoholics. And you are definitely a nice person, and you barely touched your one drink, so I highly doubt you're an alcoholic. Besides, I told you why I'm here."

Marie never asked why he was here, just what was bothering him. But she can tell he came here to forget. "Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend. I caught him cheating on me."

Logan noticed the tears well up in her eyes, and he immediately became very angry. What kind of asshole who cheat on her? He's known her for all of an hour and he simply can't contemplate it. "You love him?" He couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

She flashed him a weak smile. "No. I cared for him, but I didn't love him. I should have known he would probably cheat on me, he was a notorious flirt. Even when I was around. It was only a matter of time before he acted on it. And, I dunno, I just feel… inadequate. Why else would her cheat on me?"

"Because he's a dumb ass. You're a great person Marie, I can tell. And I don't know anybody I consider a good person."

"Thanks. That's really sweet of you."

"So you here to drink then?" He pointed at her martini. "You're pretty far behind then."

"No. I come to places like this… because when I see the other people, I realize my life's not so bad. I mean sure, Remy cheated on me, but it's not like we were married or anything. Some of these people, well they have real problems, like being bankrupt, or their spouse died."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Marie suddenly felt like an idiot. She basically just trashed everyone here, including him. "I don't mean that these people are pathetic, or that I'm better than the. I just-"

"So his name is Remy huh?"

"Yeah."

"What a stupid name."

Marie couldn't stop laughing.

~~~~~

Logan lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight peeked threw the blinds on his window, shining on his face. He was smiling.

He and didn't leave the bar for hours. He and Marie talked the whole time, about everything and anything. Logan didn't think he talked that much total in the four years since he woke up. But he couldn't stop himself. He was undeniably drawn to her, and she was obviously drawn to him.

And they were going on a date tomorrow night. And she asked him. He had never been on a honest-to-God date before, at least not that he could remember. And he was excited and nervous beyond comprehension. He didn't want to fuck up with her. He had done that enough in his life.

Logan rolled over onto his side, facing away from the window so the moonlight would not disturb him. He fell into a dreamless sleep, forgetting for at least the night, that he was a rotten bastard who killed people.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Wedensday, November 13th

**Title:** Cold November

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr's crime family, but what happens when he meet's a young woman named Marie Xavier?

**Authors Notes:** Logan and Marie go out on their date. And what's Sabertooth up too?

_~Thoughts ~: _are, you guessed it, thoughts.__

Wednesday, November 13th 

"She's not here?" Logan checked his watch and scowled. It was almost time for him to pick Marie up. He looked back at the hooker.

"No Honey. She's with another John right now. But I'm available."

"I don't want you. I want the White Queen."

"Well she's busy."

"I had to put up with this shit last night ya know? When the hell is she gonna be back?"

"I don't know. Could be awhile."

"Damn it." Logan walked swiftly back to his car and entered it, slamming the door forcefully. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, and peeled out down the street. This was the second night in a row the White Queen wasn't here. And he was a little pissed off about it. Logan may not want to kill her, but that certainly doesn't mean he won't do his job. _~Fuck it~_ he thought, _~I got a date. ~_

Logan's thoughts drifted towards Marie as he drove to her apartment. She was gorgeous. And smart. And funny. She was the first person to make him smile or laugh since he woke up. And she actually seemed to like and care about him. He was taking her to a nice little restaurant downtown were he ate at frequently. He hoped she liked it. He hoped she liked him.

Logan didn't know what the hell he was doing. He knew damn well he was no good for her; hell, he was no good for anybody. He shouldn't take her out. He should call and cancel. Or not show up at all, so she realizes what a tremendous asshole he was, and forgot all about him.

The sights of the city passed by Logan without him noticing. Still debating on whether or not he should even go out with Marie, he didn't really notice that he had pulled up in front of her apartment complex.

A sudden wave of nervousness swept over him. Logan couldn't remember ever being nervous before. Another first he went through since meeting her last night. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and stepped out of his car into the cool night, and walked to the door, his boots thudding loudly on the pavement. He pushed the doorbell with her name on it.

"Yes?" Her voice crackled through the intercom.

"Marie? It's Logan. You ready?" He tried to hide the nervousness in his voice, but failed miserably. 

"Hey Logan! Yeah, I'm ready. I'll be right down."

Logan fidgeted on the doorstep, watching as several people walked by. He glared at the ones that looked at him. He hated people. All they did was remind him that he wasn't one.

"Hi Logan." Marie walked up behind him, and kissed him on the cheek.

Logan was stunned. She just kissed him. Hell, it was just a friendly peck on the cheek, but they only met yesterday, and he was an asshole, and she was too good for him, and… she _kissed_ him.

Marie took in Logan's expression, and realized he was shocked. Probably because she had kissed him. She kinda shocked herself by doing that. "Hey sugar, you want to pick your jaw up off the ground? We have a date don't we?"

Logan chuckled. Marie made him feel like a person. "Hey. You look… nice." _~Way to charm her with your wit Logan. ~_ He thought. _~Could you be anymore of a 15 year old kid on his first date? ~_

Marie blushed. "Thanks. You look great too."

Logan smiled brightly, something he hasn't done in quite awhile. This woman seemed to bring the best out of him. Logan held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Marie hooked her arm around his and giggled. "We shall." 

Logan walked Marie to his car, anticipating a great evening, and forgetting all about a hooker named the White Queen.

~~~~~

Vic sat in his car, anxiously waiting for the White Queen to return with her John. He had seen Logan pull up in his car, and then leave angrily when he realized the White Queen was busy. Vic smiled. He was glad Logan left. He was planning on killing the White Queen before Logan could anyway, but it was much easier for him to do it if Logan wasn't anywhere in the area to begin with.

Vic flicked the cigarette out of the car window and smiled. He would kill the hooker. Not because he enjoyed killing people; although, truth be told, he did. A lot. No, he was going to kill the hooker to get in better favor with the Eric, and bust down Logan a peg or two. He was sick of being the second banana, always second choice when a hit came, always receiving the basic, little hits. And he was fucking sick of it.

After all, Vic was with the family for ten years, being it's only hit man. He was well respected, and feared, among the crime community. But he became comfortable with his standing, and became lazy and sloppy. He managed to get away with it for a while, until one day Eric had ordered him to kill the CEO of a rival company. Vic attacked him at his condo, and cut him to shreds. Vic left the CEO bleeding to death on the floor of his kitchen, laughing all the way back to his house. But the CEO survived

Eric and his organized crime family went to trial, and this CEO Vic was supposed to kill was the star witness. Fortunately, with Eric's power and money, he was able to buy his way to an acquittal. Eric then went looking for a new hit man, and two week's later came back with Logan. Vic, of course, complained. Yeah he fucked up, but he was the best. There was no reason to bring in this asshole. Eric told him he was lucky he was still alive.

Vic growled at the memory. So what if he fucked up? Logan was an asshole. He was a nobody. Hell, Vic knew he woke up four years ago with no memory of who or what he was. What the hell good was a guy who didn't even know who he was? Apparently Eric thought pretty useful. Which pissed Vic off even more. He was better than Logan.

Vic noticed a gray, beat up pick-up truck pull up, and watched as the White Queen stepped out. This was his chance. Before any other possible John's pulled up, Vic sped to the corner and parked his car, calling to her.

"Yes?" She asked, leaning into Vic's window, her long blond hair spilling over, partially coving her beautiful face.

"How much?"

"Fifty."

"For what?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"Get in." Vic opened the passenger side door, and the White Queen got in, her skirt ridding up so high on her thighs Vic could see she wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"Do you know where the alley between Fifth and Ninth Street is?"

"Ya might have to be a little bit more specific there frail." 

"The one near Salvatore's Pizza."

Vic thought for a moment. "Yeah, I know where that is."

"Go there."

Vic drove in silence, not speaking to Sandra. He was to busy contemplating how he was going to kill her.

"You got a name?" She asked.

"John."

The White Queen laughed. "Cute."

Vic pulled the car into the alley the White Queen had described, and threw the car in park. They sat in silence until she broke it.

"Ok lover boy, it's Twenty-five now, twenty-five after, for a total of fifty." She held out her hand expectedly.

Vic smiled, and before the White Queen could react, he pulled a long, sharp knife from the side of the seat, and cut her quickly across the hand. She winced in pain. "What the fuck!?"

He never hesitated, as Vic then shoved the knife through her shoulder blade, pinning her to the seat. He smiled. "You said anything I want right? Well I want to kill you."

The White Queen cried in pain, not saying anything. She looked into his eyes, and pleaded for her life. "Please… don't kill me."

"What's your real name frail?"

"What?"

Vic twisted the knife in her shoulder, more blood spilling out from the open wound. "Your real name."

"E… Emma…" She choked out between pain filled sobs.

Vic laughed. "Good Emma. You really should have given Eric his cut." Emma continued to cry in pain, and Vic ignored it, pulling out another knife, which was both longer and sharper than the one in her shoulder. He held it deftly in his free hand. "You read the Bible Emma?" She didn't answer. "Well there is this one passage I am rather fond of." He slid the blade of the knife across her stomach, cutting her lightly. Blood pooled in the light cut and began to trickle down her abdomen. "It's Job 19:29. 'You should fear the sword yourselves; for wrath will bring punishment by the sword, and then you will know that there is judgment.' Doesn't it have a nice ring to it?" 

Emma nodded; figuring agreeing with him was the best way to get out of this situation.

"You ready to die frail?"

Before she could answer, Vic shoved the blade into her abdomen, grabbed the knife already imbedded in her shoulder, and cut her throat. She chocked as her throat began to fill with blood. Vic watched as the life slowly slipped from her eyes. He laughed.

Opening the passenger door, he shoved Emma's lifeless body onto the alley pavement. This would please Eric. And that bastard Logan will get hell for not doing his job. Vic threw his car into drive and left the alley, grinning hugely the entire way home.

~~~~~

"I had a great time Logan. Thank you." Marie smiled at Logan. 

They were standing in front of her apartment, just returning from dinner. Logan could not remember ever having a better time in his life then they had tonight. He couldn't be sure, for her knew this girl all of two days, but he thought he was falling in love with her. Even if he didn't know what that was like. "Good. I'm glad you liked that restaurant. It's one of my favorites."

"They make great Lasagna." 

"Yeah. Good steak too." They stood there in silence, the howling wind whipping their hair in different directions. 

"Hey Logan, my dad, he's having a re-election party Sunday night. Would you like to come with me? They are incredibly boring, but it might be better with you there. If you don't want too, that's ok. I know we barely know each-"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

Marie smiled brightly, and leaned into Logan and gave him a kiss. "Great. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Logan." 

Marie kissed him again, and Logan smiled. "'Night."

Logan watched Marie enter the building, and he pulled out a Cuban. He was dieing for a smoke, but he didn't know what Erin thought about smokers, so he ignored it until he was alone. Lighting the cigar, he walked to his car, anticipating tomorrow. He got in, and drove home.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Thursday, November 14th

**Title:** Cold November

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr's crime family, but what happens when he meet's a young woman named Marie Xavier?

**Authors Notes:** Sorry about the delay. My spring semester started last week, so I've been kinda busy. Well, enjoy!

_~Thoughts ~: _are, you guessed it, thoughts.__

Thursday, November 14th 

"Logan, I am very disappointed in you." Eric said coolly, a glass of wine in his left hand.

"What?" Logan wasn't expecting this. Sure, when he came in this morning, he knew Eric would be upset he didn't kill the White Queen. But Logan would do it, probably before he called Marie tonight.

"Why didn't you kill Ms. Frost?" Eric asked, his voice dripped with an icy fierceness.

"She wasn't there," he replied simply, "I was going to do it today."

"No you are not. Victor already killed her last night."

Logan glanced at Vic. "What?"

"After you left, Ms. Frost came back, and Victor killed her. Now, normally I would be upset that Victor had followed you. But it has turned out to be beneficial. But tell me Logan, what was so important you couldn't wait for her?"

"The hooker I was speaking to said she wasn't working."

"Bullshit." Vic spoke up, twirling his knife in his hand. "That same hooker told me she was with a customer."

"Well then she lied to me."

Vic laughed. "You're full of shit. You don't lie very well."

Logan pulled out his gun, and pressed the cold barrel to Vic's forehead. "Fuck you."

Quicker than he could blink, Vic had his knife pressed to Logan's throat. "Try me asshole."

"Hey guys, calm down." Bobby said from his seat, his eyes darting between Vic and Logan.

"Bobby, quit being a pussy. If you want them to stop, make 'em." St. John said. "And what the hell are you two doing?" He said, pointing towards Logan and Vic.

"Killing each other." Logan responded.

"Quit the pissing contest." St. John quipped.

"Enough!" Eric Shouted. "Put your weapons away." Logan lowered his gun, and Vic removed his knife from Logan's throat. "Like I was saying, Logan, I do not care why you didn't kill her, the fact of the matter is you didn't. That is to never happen again, do you understand?" Logan nodded. "Good. Now I have a job for you. One of my sources has informed me that the mayor has decided on the new police commissioner."

"So? Who is it?" Logan asked, still agitated.

"His name is officer Scott Summers, and apparently he has, shall we say, a personal crusade to bring our organization down, and has been collecting information on us for quiet awhile. Needless to say, if he becomes commissioner, we will be at quiet a disadvantage."

"So you want me to kill him?"

"Yes. But I also want you to get information from him. What he knows, and whom he has told it too. Victor will be going with you."

"I can do it myself."

"I know you are capable of killing Summers yourself Logan. But to extract the information from him will undoubtly require torture. That is more of Victor's specialty."

"Then why not just send him? Why the hell do I need to go?"

"Because Victor can get rather… carried away, as you well know. I do not want Victor to kill Summers before we get the information we need. You will make sure he does not get carried away Logan. And Victor, don't give me a reason to be disappointed in you."

Vic smiled. "You got it boss."

Logan clenched his jaw tightly, and looked away from Eric. "Fine. Let's go Vic."

~~~~~

Scott Summers stepped out of the police station, and lifted his face to the sky, breathing in the cool, fresh air. He walked slowly down the steps, and began to head home.

He walked briskly down the streets of New York, thoughts of his job swirling around in his head. He was a captain in the NYPD, and had been with the force for about ten years. And he loved his job.

His latest case was bringing down the Eric Lenscherr crime family. Even though Eric's family was not the largest or most influential one in New York, and Scott hated crime in general, he was making it his personal mission to bring them down. He had a score to settle.

Scott was not a vengeful man by nature. He was your typical good guy – a boy scout. He kept his nose clean, and detested those who did wrong in his eyes, which made him a fairly judgmental person. He has even ratted out many corrupt cops, which is why he had few friends in the force, although he didn't care. He was there to stop crime and corruption, not make friends. Which is why he is about to become the youngest police commissioner in New York history. And that put him in a better position to finally get Eric Lenscherr.

His personal vendetta against the Lenscherr crime family has begun to consume his life. He was so close to having enough evidence to arrest and convict Eric, that he was going a little nuts with trying to get the final few pieces. His wife Jean was beginning to get concerned, but he didn't care. His mission in life was to see Eric rot in prison.

Three years ago Scott's younger brother; Alex Summers, was killed by Victor Creed, one of Eric's hit men. Vic had been assigned to kill a drug dealer that owed Eric money, and Vic was rather sloppy about it. He just killed him in an alley. And Alex walked by at the time, on his way to the store for milk. Vic then killed him. Alex was only twenty-four.

Scott stopped walking, and punched the side of a brick building in anger. He busted the skin on his knuckles open, but he didn't notice the blood drip down his fingers. _~Damn them, ~ _he thought, _~my brother did not deserve to die! Those bastards think they can get away with anything! ~_

Calming himself, Scott began to walk again, still lost in thought. He didn't see the large blonde man behind him swing a pipe at the back of his head. The pipe hit Scott's skull with a sickening thud, and he blacked out.

~~~~~

"Why the hell won't this bastard wake up!?" Vic paced around the empty warehouse, his hands clenched into tight fists at his side. He looked at the chair in the center of the room, where Scott Summers was tied up, and still unconscious. Vic stomped over, and punched Scott in the jaw. "Wake up dickhead!"

"Shut the hell up Vic." Logan said. He was leaning on the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest, and he was chomping on an unlit cigar.

"Fuck you." Vic spit in Scott's face. He still didn't move. "God damn it! How long has he been out?"

"'Bout four hours."

"What the hell! Shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

"I ain't a doctor. Besides, you're the dumb ass who hit him with a lead pipe. I told ya we should have just grabbed him and threw him in the truck."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're a sick fuck, ya know that?" Logan stretched his arms from his location near the wall, and looked at his watch for the eightieth time. Almost nine o'clock. Shit. "I'm gonna go take a piss." 

"Fine."

Logan didn't really need to go to the bathroom. He needed to call Marie. He wanted to do it when he got home, but this shit with Scott was taking way too long.

He stepped out of the warehouse and gazed into the night sky. For some reason, it struck him as beautiful – and peaceful. Despite what he was and what he was doing.

He grabbed his cell phone from his jeans pocket, and dialed Marie's number.

"Hello?" A crackled female voice asked. Logan wasn't getting good reception.

"Marie? It's Logan."

"Hey Logan. I was just about to call you."

"Oh yeah?" Logan said, arching his right eyebrow, simply out of habit.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. I know it's kinda late to go out, but I thought we could order some take out and watch a movie at my place."

Logan shut his eyes. Jesus Christ. She was asking him to come over. He knew that didn't necessarily mean sex – especially for a woman like Marie. But that still is probably the most intimate thing anyone has ever wanted to do with him. He could just imagine sitting on Marie's couch, with her cuddled closely to his side watching a movie. "Shit Marie. I'd love too but…"

"But?"

"I'm at work right now, and I kinda can't get out of it." _~Yeah, I'm killing and torturing a police officer. Sorry that interferes. ~ _"Sorry." ~_Sorry I'm such a fucking bastard. I don't deserve you. ~_

"Oh. That's ok." Marie said, rather disappointed.

Fuck. She sounded… upset. God he really wanted to see her, to be near her. But he shouldn't. He's a worthless piece of shit. "I'm not busy tomorrow."

"What?"

"We can do that tomorrow. I'm not busy. Uh… unless you don't want too."

"No! That's great I'd love too. Do you just want to come over? Or go out?"

_~Tell her to forget it. Tell her you're busy you dumb fuck. ~_ "The movie and take-out sounds good." _~Idiot. ~_

"Ok. That sounds great. Nine o'clock good for you?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you tomorrow Logan."

"Bye. I Lo-" Logan stopped speaking

"Huh? Did you say something Logan?"

"No. Bye Marie." Logan turned his cell phone off, and nearly threw it to the ground. He was such an ass. Not only is he continually lying to Marie, making her think he's worth a damn, he nearly told her he _loved_ her. How fucking stupid was that? Logan didn't know what love was, and he only knew her for four days! But, he couldn't deny that he had this incredible attraction to her, and not just physically. Fuck. Maybe he _was_ in love.

Clearing the images of Marie from his mind, Logan headed back to the room where Vic had Scott.

Stepping into the empty room, Logan finally lit his cigar, and blew out a large cloud of smoke. "He awake yet?"

"Yeah, I think he's waking up. Wake up ya dumb fuck!" Vic slapped Scott hard on the face. 

Scott moaned, and slowly opened his eyes. "Wha…?"

"I said wake up!" Vic grabbed Scott's chin, and snapped his head up, making him stare at him right in the eyes. "Welcome, Officer Summers." Vic dropped his hold on Scott's face, and began to laugh.

"Where am I?" Now that Scott's eyes were more focused, He looked around the room. There was nothing. A few planks of wood, dust, and a single window. That was it. There were two men in the room, and Scott himself was tied to a chair. Shit. He must have been kidnapped. "Where am I?"

"In a room." Logan replied, once again leaning on a far wall.

"Who are you?"

"None of your damn business." Logan responded flatly.

Scott glanced at the other man standing on the right side of him. He was a big guy, with long blonde hair, and a scruffy beard. He had incredibly dark eyes, almost black. And he was tall. He looked like… "Creed. You're Victor Creed."

"What?" Vic walked over to Scott, and stood right in front of him. "What did you say?"

"You fucking bastard!" Scott screamed, trying to squirm out of the ropes that bound him to the chair. "You killed my brother!"

Vic laughed. "Really? Don't remember. I've killed a lot of people."

"I'll kill you!" Scott continued to rant, his angry overwhelming him. "He didn't deserve to die! I'll kill you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Vic swung his fist, and hit Scott squarely in the jaw. Scott's head snapped back, and he stopped speaking. He stared at the floor, tears filling his eyes.

"You killed my brother…" Scott repeated softly.

"And now I'm going to kill you." Vic jerked his thumb towards Logan. "Or he is. We'll decide that in a bit. Right now you're gonna tell us everything you know about Eric Lenscherr."

Scott spit blood out of his mouth, and gave a weak laugh. "Why would I do that?"

"'Cause if ya don't, I'm gonna kill you."

"You're gonna kill me anyway."

"You're right." Vic once again pointed to Logan. "My friend here could just put a bullet in your brain, and it would be over nice and quick. But if ya don't tell us… let's just say, you'll eventually be begging for that bullet."

Logan grimaced from where he was standing. He knew Vic was violent but… he never really knew he enjoyed it so much. He could hear and see the joy he was having doing this. What a sick fuck. _~ You're no better. ~_

Vic went on to pummel, kick, and, at one point, bite Scott. Scott was now pretty much unrecognizable, having two huge black eyes, and four very large gashes on his face that were still bleeding; two across his left cheek, one on his forehead, and one that went across his swollen right eye. 

"God damn it! What the hell do you know about Eric!?" Vic roared. He was getting pissed off at the lack of information.

"Fuck…you…" Scott chocked out, blood oozing from his mouth.

Enraged, Vic uppercut Scott in the jaw, and stomped towards the corner of the room, cursing under his breath.

"I thought you were good at this shit." Logan muttered, still leaning against the wall.

"Fuck you!" Vic ran over to Logan, and got right in his face. "I outta fuckin' kill you, you worthless piece of shit! You're nothing but a fucking re-" Vic noticed something on the ground, and before he could finish insulting Logan, he bent over to pick it up. It was an old hammer. 

Smiling broadly, Vic walked back over to Scott, knelt in front of him, and took off his shoes and socks. "Hey pretty boy." Vic looked up at Scott. "I gotta new game we can play. It's called 'you tell me everything you know about Eric, or I smash your toes with this hammer." Scott said nothing. "Ok here goes. What do you know about Eric?"

"Fuck you."

"Wrong." Vic swung the hammer at Scott's right big toe. The toe broke on impact, the hammer shattering both the toenail and the bone it self. Scott screamed in pain. "Again, what do you know about Eric Lenscherr?" When Scott didn't respond, Vic swung the hammer and broke his other big toe. Scott screamed again. "Well? What do you know?"

Scott didn't answer again, but when Vic raised the hammer, Scott began to speak. "Eric Lenscherr was born in Germany in 1937. He came to America in 1958, and began to work for the Patelliano crime family as a errand boy. In 1972, after working for Don Patelliano for fourteen years, Eric killed him and took over the family."

"That's a good start. What else?"

"I also know that since Eric took over, he has run a few drug rings, and has trafficked drugs into and out of the country." Scott stopped speaking as pain shot through his entrie body. When the pain subsided somewhat, he continued. "He also runs protection rings, and has purchased illegally many businesses, and gutted them and sold them. And, as far as I know, he has ordered the deaths of roughly fifty people give or take. And I believe he has a contact in the government, whether it's national or local, I don't know."

"That it Boy Scout?" Vic asked, sneering.

"Yeah. Now are you gonna fucking kill me or not?"

"That's a lot of shit you know." Logan walked over to Vic and Scott. "Why ain't you arrest Eric yet?"

"Because most of it is speculation. I don't have many hard facts."

"You tell anyone else any of this shit?" Vic asked, the hammer still hovering over Scott's foot.

"No."

"Really? What about her?" Vic held up Scott's wallet, and showed him the picture of a beautiful red head. "I'm assuming this choice piece of ass is your wife. What you tell her?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah? Maybe I should pay her a visit and fine out. Have a little fun with her, if ya know what I mean."

"Fuck you!" Scott roared, once again thrashing against his restraints, ignoring the pain. "Don't you touch her! She's doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah right."

"No! I swear to God she-" That was all Scott managed to say, as a bullet entered his temple, and passed through his head. He died instantly.

"What the hell Logan!"

Logan still had his smoking gun raised, and looked at Vic. "You got the info. I killed him. Now let's go." Logan tucked the gun in the back of his pants, and began to walk out of the room.

"What about his wife?"

"She doesn't know anything."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Because if Scott gave a shit about her, he wouldn't of told her anything that could cause her harm. Know shit about Eric would definitely cause her harm."

Vic grabbed his knife from where he discarded it on the floor, and walked ahead of Logan. "I'm gonna go kill her."

"No. Eric told us to kill Summers, not his wife."

"So? She might know something."

"Well if Eric orders you to kill her when we get back, be my guest. But I wanna get the fuck outta here."

"Fine."

They left.

(To be continued…)


	5. Friday, November 15th

**Title:** Cold November

**Author:** Phatz

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them. So get the hell off my back.

**Summary:** AU. Logan is a hit man for Eric Lenscherr's crime family, but what happens when he meet's a young woman named Marie Xavier?

**Authors Notes: **Sorry about the long delay. I actually had this chapter finished about a week ago, but I rewrote it three times, because I wasn't really happy with it. I'm still not terribly fond of the Eric/Charles encounter, but I hope you guys prove me wrong, and enjoy it.

**Authors Notes2:** Charles is more evil and manipulative here than in the movie. I based him on Ultimate Xavier (from Ultimate X-men, if anyone reads it) who is being written as a really manipulative person, but with good intentions. He is still basically a good caring guy though. Enjoy.

_~Thoughts ~: _are, you guessed it, thoughts.__

Friday, November 14th 

Eric sat at the large oak desk in his office, reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of cappuccino. He was in an unusually good mood, as Victor and Logan's 'mission' the previous night was a complete success. Scott Summers, the one man who could potentially bring down his organization, was dead.

Eric would remain in a seat of power, with no immediate threat on the horizon. And he craved power. In fact, he needed it. He was once held powerless, and watched as his world crumbled around him. He would never let that happen again.

When Eric was just eight years old, him and his family were snatched from their home in Poland by Hitler's army, and shipped off to a concentration camp, to either be executed, or rot.

His parent's were executed. Or so he assumed. They separated the adults and children, so he never knew what happened to them. Only that months later when some US soldiers liberated the camp, his parents weren't among those still around.

He lived with his Aunt for six years after he was liberated from the camp, and Eric grew rather hateful. He was haunted nightly by the images of the camp, of people starving to death, being shot and beaten, burned. He began to not only hate Hitler and Germany, but Poland for its weakness at allowing Hitler to invade. And he began to hate and resent his parent's for allowing them to be caught, and ultimately dieing, while Eric himself was strong enough to live.

"Eric." Pitor said, leaning his head into the doorway of Eric's office.

Eric looked up from his paper, and stared at the Russian giant, slightly miffed at his interruption. "Yes Pitor?"

"Charles Xavier is here to see you. Should I send him in?"

Eric drew his mouth into a thin line and nodded his head. He knew Charles would most likely visit him after the discovery of Summers' body, he just did not expect him so soon.

"Hello Eric." Charles said, as he moved his wheelchair into Eric's plush office. He was wearing a charcoal gray Armani suit, with a light blue tie and white shirt. Even when Charles went to the store, he dressed to impress.

"Charles." Eric responded rather coldly. "May I help you?"

"It was brought to my intention this morning that the Body off Scott Summers was found in an abandoned warehouse. He was beaten rather badly and had a fatal gun shot wound to his head."

"Sorry to hear that."

Charles folded his hands together in the shape of a pyramid, and drew his brow downward in thought. "I know it was you Eric. I know you had you're associates terminate him."

Eric got up from behind his desk, and walked in front of Charles. "And?"

"I gave you that information to warn you, that is all. I had no intentions of aiding you in homicide."

"You didn't."

"You could have bribed him Eric. There was no need to kill him. He was a good man, and a friend."

"_We're_ friends Charles. Isn't that why you informed me Summers had various leads and clues that could eventually incarcerate me?"

"Yes, but as I said I didn't want you to kill-"

"There was no other way Charles." Eric heatedly cut him off. "Victor informs me he had quite a personal grudge against me. I don't think I would have been able to buy him off."

"Why?"

"Apparently Victor killed his brother who had witnessed him doing a job for me." Eric waved his hand in the air in an act of indifference. "Does it matter? He's dead."

"Eric. I have this re-election coming up, you know that correct?"

"Yes."

Charles sighed. "I am really upset with how you handled Scott. Plus with the election, I don't think I can help you out anymore."

"What?"

"I am afraid I can no longer be associated with you Eric. I'm sorry."

"Look Charles, you can't leave. You've been helping me out with information for years! I need you."

"I'm sorry Eric. You're my friend, but I can no longer continue to do this." Charles began to wheel himself toward the door, when Eric cut him off.

"You can't do this to me Charles. I saved your life remember? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead, not paralyzed. You owe me."

Charles sighed. Twenty-five years ago he was in a rather horrific car accident, and nearly died. Luckily Eric had noticed the burning wreckage and pulled him to safety. Unfortunately, Charles spine was broken in the accident and he was now paralyzed from the waist down. "I believe I have paid my debt in full Eric." He pushed past Eric, and began to wheel himself out of the office.

"This is not about Summers is it Charles? This is about your dead wife."

"Do not bring Ororo into this Eric."

"Ever since she died you have not had your heart set on helping me. You we just looking for a way out."

"Good-bye Eric." Charles left.

Eric ran his hand threw his hair, and sat down on his chair. Charles leaving Eric's 'circle' would definitely put a strain on the business, and his power in the city. That did not make him happy. And Charles, despite being the only friend Eric ever had, could very well turn information over to the police or FBI. After all, he did know almost everything about Eric's various illegal activities, and despite his involvement with Eric over the years, Charles was a law-abiding citizen, with deeply ingrained morals and ethics.

Eric knew what he had to do. He had to kill Charles Xavier.

~~~~~

"You sure you want to watch this movie? I could put something more 'manly' in you know." Marie was crouched in front of the TV in her apartment, about to put in her copy of 'Pretty Woman' in her DVD player.

"It's fine Marie. I've never seen it anyway."

"Really? You have never seen 'Pretty Woman'?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope."

"Huh. Well I guess it's not really the kind of movie a guy watches. But I'm surprised one of your girlfriends never made you watch it."

"I've never really had a girlfriend before."

Marie's eyes went huge with shock. He never had a girlfriend before? "You serious? Never?"

Logan mentally kicked himself. What a dumb ass he was. What thirty-three year old has never had a girlfriend? He just keeps fucking up. When Marie suggested Chinese for dinner tonight, he said he never had it before. And she had this exact reaction. Fortunately, he managed to cover his ass by saying he meant he never had Chinese from the Garden Family restaurant. He didn't know how he could cover his ass on this one. "I've gone out with women, but never really long enough to consider them a girlfriend."

Marie looked skeptical, but said nothing as she put the DVD in and headed over to the couch. To Logan's surprise, Marie sat right next to him and cuddled up to his side, her arm loosely around his waist and her head resting lightly on his chest. Not that he was complaining.

"Hey Logan, do you want anymore General Tso's chicken?" Marie asked, lifting her head of Logan's chest to get a better look at him.

"Nah. I'm pretty full."

"Ok." Marie grabbed the platter of chicken anyway, and nibbled on a couple of pieces, once again resting he head on Logan's chest.

They watched the movie in relative silence, and for his part, Logan stopped paying attention about twenty minutes into it. He had never seen a hooker who looked that good, and he couldn't figure out how a rich good-looking guy had to buy a date. So the movie quickly lost all credibility with him. It just wasn't believable.

About halfway into the movie, Logan began to absently play with Marie's hair, stroking the soft, silky strands. He sat there, running his hands through her hair lost in thought. He quickly lost track of time.

Before Logan knew it, the movie was over, and Marie was asking him a question. He didn't hear her. "What?"

"I said how did you like the movie?" Marie repeated, sitting up from her position at Logan's side to face him directly. Strands of her hair fell from his fingers, and her white streaks fell partially over her right eye.

"Uh. it was ok. I guess."

Marie squinted at him. "You didn't pay attention did you?"

"Not really."

"Logan!" Marie playfully swatted his arm. "It's an incredibly romantic movie!"

"Yeah well, it was too unbelievable. What hooker looks like Julia Roberts?"

"Oh, you have first hand experience with hookers do you?" She smiled playfully.

Logan winced. Yeah he did. Eric had him kill more than a couple. "No." Logan lifted his hand, and playfully flipped Marie's white streak. "I was wonderin' Marie. Did you dye this? 'Cause it looks natural."

The light from Marie's eyes went out, and she turned her head away from Logan. "That's because it is natural."

"Really? Were you born like that?"

"No." She quietly replied.

Logan was stunned at her sudden change of mood. Marie was always happy, and talkative and generally pleasant to be around. He was kicking himself for making her seem so lost and hurt. "Sorry Marie. I'll shut up. It's none of my business"

"It's ok." She faced him again, and stared into his hazel eyes and found nothing but concern. For her. God, she wanted to tell him. But she didn't know if she could.

Logan noticed the unshed tears beginning to cloud her eyes, and he quickly pulled her too him, resting her head on his chest and stroking her hair in an act of comfort. He whispered words of concern and encouragement in her ear. He didn't notice how natural he was at this comforting thing.

"My dad, he's not my biological father. Him and his wife Ororo adopted me when I was six."

"Ok." Logan was pretty lost. How did him asking about her white streaks lead to this?

"My Biological parent's abandoned me a few days after I was born. Just left me in an alley somewhere. I was lucky that a woman passed by and noticed me, or I would have died."

Logan tensed. If he ever met her real parents he would kill them.

"For the longest time, I grew up believing I was dirty. That I was unable to be loved. That I didn't deserve anything." 

"That's not true Marie." Logan pulled her tighter against him, wanting to protect her from anything that would harm her again.

"I know." Marie smiled weakly, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "But I was in an orphanage for six years. And no one wanted me. I saw other kids get adopted, but never me. I thought I was the problem. After all, my own parents didn't want me. Why would some stranger?" Marie sucked in a deep breath, in a vain attempt to slow her tears and stop her trembling.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Logan said after a long period of silence.

"No, I want to. I. I never told anyone any of this before, and I kinda feel like I need to get it off my chest."

"Ok."

"Charles and Ororo adopted me when I was six, which surprised me. I thought no one would love me, not to mention there were younger kids at the orphanage. But they did."

"I fell in love will Ororo right away, and had no problem calling her 'mom'. She was so kind and sweet, and she loved nature, and would often take me out into the woods on walks or to just play."

"I had a harder time with Charles, mostly because he wasn't around. He was a politician back then, and he is paralyzed from the waist down from an accident when he was younger, so he had a hard time keeping up with me. But he loved me, and I knew that, and I was just so happy. I never thought I would have that."

"When I was fourteen, Ororo took me shopping downtown for a nice dress to wear to one of my fathers' benefit dinners. We were there for awhile, and quickly lost track of time, and soon it got pretty late."

"My mom was not only kind, she was incredibly trustworthy, in people as a whole. So we walked home. I was talking to her about everything and nothing, and we both never heard the man coming up from behind us." Marie stopped speaking, and shut her eyes as the flood of unwanted images and memories assaulted her brain.

"It's ok Marie." Logan soothed, stroking her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Marie continued, once again snuggling closer to Logan's embrace. "The guy just wanted some money. And my mom, well she handed it over. She didn't want to jeopardize us I guess. But the guy. he just took his gun and whacked her on the side of the head, and she fell down hard. I kneeled beside her, hugging her, and begged the man not to hurt her. She was the only person I had. Who ever loved me unconditionally? And then the bastard. he just smiled and. he shot her. Twice. In the head. While I was still clutching her to me."

"I don't remember anything after that, except feeling some of her blood splash on my face.I woke up in a hospital bed, with my father sitting right beside me, and I had these." Marie reached up, and touched the two locks of pure white hair. "The doctor said I went into shock, and that is why I blacked out, and probably why my hair turned white." Marie began to cry uncontroly then, both embarrassed at her weakness, but glad to have finally told someone she cared about the things that had happened to her.

"I'm sorry Marie. Goddamn, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve any of that, and neither did your mother."

Marie smiled. She couldn't believe she was falling in love with a man she has known all of four days. "Thanks Logan. I'm. I'm glad I told you. And glad you listened."

"It's ok."

"That's the real reason why I am helping my dad with his campaign."

"What is?"

"After my mom's death, my dad kinda closed himself off. He still loves me, I know that, but he began to throw himself into his work. He wanted to help pass legislation and laws to rid the country of crime. And, even after him adopting me seventeen years ago, I still don't really know him. I thought this would be a great opportunity. He's the only person who cares about me anymore."

"I care about you." Hell, if he were honest with himself, he would admit he was head over heels in love with this woman. But he was good at lying to himself. It's how he kept on living.

Marie lifted her head and gazed into Logan's eyes. Who was she kidding? She wasn't falling in love with Logan. She already fell. "I care about you too, Logan."

Marie rested her hand on Logan's chest, and felt the wetness there. "Oh! I'm sorry Logan. I got your shirt all wet."

"It's ok. Come here." Logan pulled Marie back too him, and she rested her head on his chest once again.

"You make a good pillow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." They fell asleep in each other's arms.

(To be continued.)


End file.
